Vadasi/Hero
Abilities allies. |name-l=Succour |skill-l='E/RB,LMB/RT:' Each Orb increases by an additional 20 HP/s. |name-r=Light of Judgment |skill-r=While healing, also one enemy near your allies. |name-ll=Righteous Defenses |skill-ll='E/RB,LMB/RT:' Healing with Orbs gives +15 to targeted allies. |name-lr=Life Transfer |skill-lr= without Orbs is more powerful, but sacrifice . |name-rl=Contrast |skill-rl=Increases for RMB/LT SMITE. |name-rr=Determination |skill-rr='E/RB,LMB/RT:' With Orbs, gain +15% front when hitting foes.}} enemies. WITH ORBS: also inflicts (3s) |name-l=Chain Smiting |skill-l=Gain +15% . |name-r=Flameseeker |skill-r='RMB/LT:' Projectile that passes through foes. (Replaces beam attack) E/RB,RMB/LT: Uses an Orb, hits deal and inflict . (3s) |name-ll=Meltdown |skill-ll='E/RB,RMB/LT:' With Orbs, inflicts . (-10 armor, 1s) |name-lr=Purifying Flame |skill-lr='E/RB,RMB/LT:' With Orbs, allies near your target gain . (2s) Does not affect self. |name-rl=Smoldering Judgment |skill-rl=Upon hitting a burning foe, deals increased and extends . (3s duration) |name-rr=Eternal Flame |skill-rr=Will not use your final Orb. Reduced damage with Orbs by 25%.}} your health (120 HP over 3s). WITH ORBS: Uses an Orb. |name-l=Keeping the Faith |skill-l='E/RB,Q/LB:' With Orbs, reduces cooldown by 5s. |name-r=A Foment of Prayer |skill-r='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Use all Orbs. E/RB,Q/LB,Q/LB: With Orbs, gain a (3s). Increased per Orb (30% speed, +50 HP/s per orb). |name-ll=Divine Protection |skill-ll=Gain +10% front . (3s) E/RB,Q/LB: With Orbs, gain +20% front . (3s) |name-lr=Divine Fury |skill-lr='Q/LB,RMB/LT:' Gain +15% . (3s) E/RB,Q/LB: With Orbs, gain +30% . (3s) |name-rl=Cleansing Wind |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' With Orbs, . |name-rr=Holy Gust |skill-rr='E/RB,Q/LB,Q/LB:' On use, adjacent enemies are away. Gives if an enemy is pushed.}} and by 100% for 3s. Orbs cost to create (400/150/100) |name-l=Resolute Sacrifice |skill-l=Your first Orb costs -200 HP. (No longer costs -400 HP) |name-r=Complete Devotion |skill-r=Summoning 3 Orbs gives +15% more and for 4s. |name-ll=Holy Wrath |skill-ll=You and nearby allies gain 100% . (3s) |name-lr=Sanctuary |skill-lr=You and nearby allies gain +20 . (3s) |name-rl=Divine Renewal |skill-rl=Summoning 3 Orbs reduces Q/LB DIVINE WIND cooldown by 5s. |name-rr=Contemplate the Void |skill-rr=When below 50% health, gain 5% for each Orb you create.}} and +25% (4s/6s/8s) |name-l=Another's Keeper |skill-l=+10% power. Gain when you buff or heal an ally. (Once per 5s) |name-r=Condemnation |skill-r='RMB/LT:' Double bonus for . |name-ll=Focused Healing |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +20% power after using your FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-lr=Amity |skill-lr=Gain after each assist or kill. (4s) |name-rl=Keen Spirit |skill-rl='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' increases rapidly when using Orbs. |name-rr=Focused Might |skill-rr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' Gain +7% basic attack when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die)}} Talents while healing. |clash=Gain +15 while healing.}} you for an additional 20 HP/s. |clash=Additional on start.}} . |clash=Sacrifice no health for a third Orb.}} Strategy Vadasi's skill set lends itself to incredible complexity, so for people looking for simple action, shy away from Vadasi. For those willing to learn the ins and outs of her healing abilities, however, you can find Vadasi an incredibly rewarding hero to play. Additionally, few heroes have as much as an impact on their team as Vadasi, both in terms of how a bad Vadasi player can drag the team down and how a good Vadasi player can pick them up from even the worst doldrums. Pair Vadasi with high DPS, low defense characters for a killer combination, but make sure to watch your back. RMB/LT SMITE is a wonderful skill to have as well, because when paired with an Orb, it's lighter damage is amplified with , allowing you to spam arena controlling ranged attacks, which in most maps allows you to dominate from afar. Tips and Tricks *Vadasi has a large survivability rate for a healer so try to your allies no matter what. **But she can only heal one ally at a time so focus on the ally that needs help the most. *Use your LMB/RT RAY OF LIGHT to keep your allies ready to fight. This will allow your allies to exit skirmishes for a quick heal and then a jump back in to deal more damage over time. *'RMB/LT SMITE' in combination with E/RB DEVOTION boosts hugely and adds . This is incredibly powerful, and can make the difference in taking out tanks or getting wiped. *'E/RB DEVOTION' **The number of orbs you have do not determine how powerful your abilities will get as having three orbs will make your healing as powerful if you only have one orb, but the more orbs you have means that the buff will last longer compared to having less orbs. **The more orbs you use, the more health you sacrifice and lose so do not use this if you are being focused on as it would be helping your opponent kill you faster. **Activating F/LS+RT,LMB/RT SANCTUM OF FAITH allows you to take less incoming damage, so you can use this time to summon three orbs for a massive health discount without risking too much Category:Hero Stats and Skills